Shadow Hunter
Even the most intelligent of races can have fears of what might be lurking within the shadows, and a special breed of dread known as shadow hunters have learned how to use their connection to fears to manipulate darkness to aid them. Whether it is concealing them from sight or turning shadows into substance, shadow hunters are at home where others fear the unknown. Covert Nature The shadow hunter is at home in dark places and knows how to avoid detection. The shadow hunter gains an insight bonus to Stealth checks equal to half her class level (minimum +1). This ability replaces fearsome insight. Shadow Diversion (Su) As a standard action, the shadow hunter can cause shadows to take physical shape adjacent to a creature within 30 ft. Unless the creature makes a successul Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the shadow hunter’s level + the shadow hunter’s Charisma modifier), the creature treats the shadow as an enemy when determing if the creature is flanked until the end of the shadow hunter’s next turn. If the shadow is adjacent to multiple creatures, the shadow hunter must choose which one is affected by it. If the shadow hunter has Improved Feint, it reduces the action needed to use this ability to a move action, while Greater Feint reduces action needed to a swift action. This ability replaces devastating touch. Grasping Shade (Su) A shadow hunter of 5th level can make shadows turn into reaching, grabbing tentacles of substance. As a standard action, the shadow hunter can target a creature within 30 ft. and direct shadows near the creature to entangle the target. The creature targetted cannot be in an area of bright light or the attempt fails. The creature may make a Reflex save to negate the attack with a DC equal to 10 + 1/2 the shadow hunter’s class level + the shadow hunter’s Charisma modifier. Entangled creatures can attempt to break free as a move action, making a Strength or Escape Artist check. The DC for this check is equal to 11 + the shadow hunter’s Charisma modifier. Successive successful uses on the same target before the target has successfully broken free cause the target to gain the grappled condition if entangled and the pinned condition if grappled, although a successful save only stops the target from gaining the additional condition. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to 3 + the shadow hunter’s Charisma modifier. This ability replaces the bonus feat normally gained at 5th level. Step Through Shadows (Su) At 10th level, if the shadow hunter is in an area of dim light or darkness, she can travel to another location of dim light or darkness as if by means of fold space, as long as the destination is within 60 ft. of the her initial location. Using this ability counts as a daily use of the terrors ability. This ability replaces the terror normally gained at 10th level. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics